Information may be sent through a network using a network address. For example, a router may receive information that is to be routed to another network device. The router may use a network address, such as a destination address, to search a routing table for the appropriate routing information. This process may also be referred to as a “route lookup.” As the size of the network increases, however, a router may have less search time to route the information. The router may also have less time to update the routing table with new routes. Therefore, there may be a need to reduce search and update times for routing information that may result in the faster processing of packets.